General Gut
"Aah! No! Raah!" ―General Gut's final words before his death. General Gut is (as his name suggest) a stomach-themed Nighlok who is one of Master Xandred's best warriors and is the secondary antagonist of the special Power Rangers Samurai ''movie "Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie". Character History After Sharkjaw's attack, Master Xandred prepares to have General Gut lead his largest army of Moogers to attack the city. After Professor Cog sends the other Samurai Rangers into his dimension, Master Xandred tells General Gut to prepare his army of Moogers for invasion. Following Sergeant Tread and Professor Cog's defeat, General Gut and his army attacked the Samurai Rangers and Scott Truman. The Samurai Rangers called in their War Horses to fight General Gut's Mooger army. While the others fight the Moogers, Jayden ends up dueling General Gut. When General Gut managed to knock down Jayden and move in to finish him off, Jayden makes a combat effort and changes his Spin Sword to the Shark Sword and himself into Shark Attack Mode which also takes out the entire Mooger army. The Rangers used their Spin Swords to defeat General Gut. General Gut then grows and the Rangers form the Battlewing Megazord which does its sky attack on them. General Gut then assumes his second form and breaks the Battlewing Megazord back into the Samurai Megazord. Jayden then summons the SharkZord which destroys General Gut's Super Serpent. The Samurai Megazord and the SharkZord form the Samurai Shark Megazord which uses its SharkZord Slash to defeat General Gut. Personality General Gut is one of Master Xandred's most loyal Nighloks, aiming to attack the city until it is in ruins, which would result in a mass loss of life. He claims to be a great leader, even though he shows no leadership qualities and just gives out orders to his massive army. Because of this Jayden tells him that he is no great leader but a Nighlok with delusions of grandeur. He does show some form of honor, as he compliments Jayden for facing him one on one and believes that the red ranger falling to him is fitting. However, he is also arrogant enough to believe that his Super Serpent is indestructible which is proven wrong when it is bit off by the SharkZord. He acts fearless in battle, mocking the Shark Sword as some fancy sword and claiming he's not scared of the Samurai Shark Megazord, daring the rangers to do their worst. Powers and Abilities First Form * '''Strength: '''General Gut possesses super strength, being able to nearly overpower the Red Ranger with ease. * '''Armor:' General Gut has armor that can withstand punishment. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Despite his appearance, General Gut is a skilled fighter. * '''Size Changing: '''General Gut can change his size at will. Arsenal * '''Axe Staff: '''For combat, General Gut can equip an axe-like staff. ** '''Ground Wave: '''General Gut can slam his axe into the ground and cause a shock-wave to appear and attack the enemy. Second Form * '''Strength: '''General Gut is far stronger then in his first form. * '''Chest Lasers: '''General Gut can fire clear light green energy lasers from the three small jews on his chest. * '''Super Serpent: '''General Gut has a snake located on his stomach that can be used for combat, it is powerful enough to take out the Battlewing Megazord in just one hit. Behind the scenes Portrayed * General Gut is portrayed by John Dybvig. Notes * General Gut is the first villain to be fought by the SharkZord, and is the first villain to be fought by the Samurai Shark Megazord. * Unlike his sentai counterpart, his army is unnamed and has no history with the first Red Samurai Ranger. * General Gut is the first villain to be adapted from a Sentai Summer Movie. See also Category:Samurai Category:Nighloks Category:Movie Villains Category:Super Samurai Monsters Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains